My OC's in Wikkipedia form
by Nexusdiva
Summary: All my O\C's in a wikkipedia form from WWE series
1. Hope Marie Knight

Name: Hope Marie Knight  
D.O.B: August 13, 1985  
Hometown: Los Angles California  
Resides: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Siblings: Chris Knight  
Children: Noah, Faith, Sammy, Mackenzie and Haylie  
Status: was engaged with Justin Gabriel but is currently with Heath Slater  
Friends: Nexus, RJ, Melina, Eve, Maryse, John Morrison. Tara  
Enemies: Kelly-Kelly  
Appearance: Corset tops and pants or booty shorts or what ever she feels like.  
Theme Songs: Shewolf by Shakera  
Current Theme Songs: We R Who We R by Kesha and we are one by 12 stone when with Nexus  
Interests: Cars, Harleys, Animals and her friend  
Face/Heel: In-between  
Brand/Show: Raw  
Finisher: Kiss of death DDT (French kiss DDT), Dead man DDT. The bomb (Swanton bomb), hopes treat (450 splash)  
Title Reigns/Accomplishments: Unified women's and divas champion.  
Tag Teams/Stables: Nexus, Chris and Hope (the Legendary)


	2. Chris Knight

Name: Chris Knight  
D.O.B: December 23, 1983  
Hometown: Los Angles California  
Resides: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Siblings: Hope Knight  
Children: None yet  
Status: Single but dated Tiffany  
Friends: Melina, John Morrison, Hope, RJ, Maryse, Eve  
Enemies: Dolph Ziggler  
Appearance: same as Jeff Hardy. He wares cargos with a belt and tank top.  
Theme Songs: Kick in the teeth by Papa roach  
Current Theme Songs: Kick in the teeth by Papa Roach  
Interests: Music, Cars, Family and friends loves playing with hopes kids  
Face/Heel: In-between  
Brand/Show: Raw  
Finisher: Kick of death (Swanton bomb)  
Title Reigns/Accomplishments: United States champion,  
Tag Teams/Stables: Chris and Hope (the Legendary)


	3. Amy 'Angle' Hardy

Name: Amy 'Angle' Hardy  
D.O.B: September, 15, 1986  
Hometown: Los Angles California  
Resides: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Siblings: Kay-fable sister of Jeff and Matt Hardy  
Children: None yet  
Status: did date Heath Slater  
Friends: Jeff Hardy Matt Hardy (Kay-Fable Brothers) Heath Slater  
Enemies: Nexus (except Heath), Kelly-Kelly  
Appearance: Cargos with a belly top. Her face panted and hair Dyed.  
Theme Songs: Black Angle by the cult, We R who We R by Kesha  
Current Theme Songs: We R Who We R by Kesha  
Interests: Music, Cars, Family and friends. Hare dye and face paint  
Face/Heel: In-between  
Brand/Show: Raw  
Finisher: Swanton Bomb, Twist of Hate\Fate  
Title Reigns/Accomplishments: WWE Unified Divas Champion. WWE Unified Tag team champions with Jeff  
Tag Teams/Stables: Team Extreme (Matt and Jeff and Amy)


	4. Noah Knight

Name: Noah Knight  
D.O.B: May 10, 1993  
Hometown: Los Angles California  
Resides: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Siblings: Sammy Knight, Faith Knight, Mackenzie and Haylie Knight Gabriel  
Children: None yet  
Status: Dating Rose  
Friends: Nexus, John Morrison, Melina, RJ  
Enemies: The Miz  
Appearance: Cargos and a belt with a tank-top  
Theme Songs: Last resort Papa roach, Nightmare Avenged sevenfold, Animal Nickelback, rockstar Nickelback  
Current Theme Songs: Rockstar Nickelback  
Interests: Music, Cars, Animals and family  
Face/Heel: In-between  
Brand/Show: FCW  
Finisher: Loving death (450 splash),  
Title Reigns/Accomplishments: FCW Champion X2, FCW Tag team champion X3  
Tag Teams/Stables: none yet


	5. Faith Knight

Name: Faith Knight  
D.O.B: February 12, 1994  
Hometown: Los Angles California  
Resides: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Siblings: Sammy Knight, Noah Knight, Mackenzie and Haylie Knight Gabriel  
Children: None yet  
Status: Dating Max  
Friends: Nexus, John Morrison, Melina, RJ  
Enemies: Kelly-Kelly, Lay-cool  
Appearance: Same as maryse A bra and shorts  
Theme Songs: California Gurls Katy Perry  
Current Theme Songs: California Gurls by Katy Perry  
Interests: Every thing  
Face/Heel: Heel  
Brand/Show: FCW  
Finisher: Kiss of death DDT (Future shock DDT), Rabies Shot (Kick to the back of the skull), Dog Bite (Jumps from the top rope and land on all 4's on your stomach)  
Title Reigns/Accomplishments: Quean of FCW, FCW women's champion, FCW heavy weight champ.  
Tag Teams/Stables: none yet


	6. Sammy Knight

Name: Sammy Knight  
D.O.B: July 2, 2006  
Hometown: Los Angles California  
Resides: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Siblings: Faith Knight, Noah Knight, Mackenzie and Haylie Knight Gabriel  
Children: None yet  
Status: No one (to young)  
Friends: Nexus, John Morrison, Melina, RJ, Maryse, Eve  
Enemies: she's too cute to have enemies  
Appearance: dresses like hope.  
Interests: dolls  
Face/Heel: face  
Brand/Show: none  
Finisher: none  
Title Reigns/Accomplishments: none yet  
Tag Teams/Stables: none yet


	7. Max Ross

Name: Max Ross  
D.O.B: January 15, 1993  
Hometown: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Resides: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Siblings: None  
Children: None yet  
Status: Dating Faith Knight  
Friends: Melina, RJ, Maryse, Eve  
Enemies: CM Punk, SES  
Appearance: Trunks with his name on the back  
Theme Songs: shoot it out by 10 years  
Interests: Cars, Money and Faith  
Face/Heel: Heel  
Brand/Show: FCW  
Finisher: Running Bulldog, rear naked chock lock, Back breaker, Chock slam, the shooting star press, Swanton bomb,  
Title Reigns/Accomplishments: FCW Tag team Champion. Former FCW Heavy weight champion. Teams/Stables: none yet


	8. Rose Smith

Name: Rose Smith  
D.O.B: July 13, 1993  
Hometown: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Resides: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Siblings: None  
Children: None yet  
Status: Dating Noah Knight  
Friends: Lucky Cannon, John Morrison, Melina, RJ, Maryse, Eve  
Enemies: Rosa Mendes  
Appearance: Bikini  
Current Theme Songs: Teenage Dream Katy Perry

Interests: everything  
Face/Heel: Heel  
Brand/Show: FCW  
Finisher: All forms of DDT's. She loves to do submissions.  
Title Reigns/Accomplishments: FCW Women's Champion  
Tag Teams/Stables: none yet


End file.
